Une journée pour réapprendre à se connaître
by niive
Summary: Jeremy et bonnie invitent leurs amis partient vivre leur vie .Cette journée au bord de la plage apprendra à se groupe d'amis que tout à changé .Une journée pour réaprendre à se connaître ,c'est possible pour des êtres surnaturels capablent de tuer Silas ? Non ?


-CHAPITRE 1-

Damon & Elena

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je commence ma doute PREMIERE fiction est je suis assez excitée :D .Cette fiction se concentre sur nos petits vampires adorés dix ans plus tard .J'écris un chapitre pour chaque couple puis je ferai un énorme chapitre final qui montrera tout le petit monde à la plage qui se trouve à quelques minutes de la maison qu'Elena et Jeremy ont achetés cinq ans après les événements de Mystic Falls .Les chapitres qui montreront nos petits seront assez petits mais le dernier chapitre seras énorme .

Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les quatre couples .

P.S. : Désolée pour les fautes .

Florence ou Firenze .Magnifique capitale de la région de Toscane. Damon Salvatore ,née italien ,avait emmené sa magnifique épouse , qui était en ce moment même en train de se faire brûler les paupières par les rayons du soleil italien ,dans son pays natal. La brunette fronça le nez avant de se retourner pour finir sa nuit bien entamée. Quand elle se retourna Damon en profita pour attraper la taille délicate de la vampire avant de la plaquer fermement sur son torse musclé .La brunette ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle les refermeraient quand son mari l'embrasserai .Seigneur ,qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ce genre de lever mais une certaine invitation entachait ce moment de pure bonheur.

Elena n'arrêtai pas de penser à sa décision prise sérieusement avec son ténébreux vampire mais elle sentait ,grâce à son instinct sans faille ,qu'elle raterait quelque chose .Damon qui connaissait son épouse mieux que quiconque savait que quelque chose embêtait la vampire .L'invitation comprit-il en soufflant d'exagération .Cette affaire avait été réglée depuis une semaine ,elle et lui ni allaient pas pour pouvoir continuer leur tour du monde mais Elena voulait vraiment revoir Caroline ,Bonnie et son frère Jeremy mais Damon était Damon est la présence de Stephan le réjouissait tout comme le terrifiait .

Il avait peur de perdre de nouveau celle qu'il aimait au profit de son frère .Elena ,tout comme Damon ,savait parfaitement lire dans les yeux de celui qu'il partageait sa vie depuis bientôt une dizaine d'années et elle pouvait lire ce qui l'inquiétait .Stephan comprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel .Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu confiance en l'amour qu'elle lui portait et à leur mariage pour croire qu'elle retournait dans les bras de Stephan ? Elena ,née Gilbert ,Salvatore aime et aimera qu'une seule personne .Damon Salvatore ,son âme ,son pilier ,son meilleur amie et son époux .Et ça elle devra le lui faire comprendre .

-Je ne veux pas ressortir avec Stephan ! Comprend-ça Damon .Tu sais pourquoi je ne ressortirai plus jamais avec lui ? Demanda la brunette en caressant délicatement la joue parfaitement rasée de son mari qui ferma les yeux sous le contact ensorcelant de sa femme .Dieu qu'il l'aimait .

-Pourquoi ? Souffla le vampire en pressant délicatement la hanche d'Elena pour la pousser à poursuivre .

-Je t'aime Damon ,plus que tout ! Déclara Elena avec douceur et sincérité .J'aime me réveiller à tes côtés me coucher à tes côtés et surtout vivre à tes côtés .Je me sens réellement bien que dans tes bras ,jamais personne ne pourras te remplacer .Comprend-tu ça ? Ton sourire et ton rire sont plus précieux pour moi que n'importe quels bijoux ! Sauf ma bague de mariage. Précisa-t-elle en regardant avec douceur l'anneau argenté et bleuté qui se trouvait à son annuaire gauche .C'est sa vraie place pensa-t-elle avant de replonger ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Damon .Je t'aime Damon Salvatore , tu es mon époux et tu sais que je n'ai pas prie cette engagement à la légère car je voulais être sûr de vouloir passer mon éternité avec toi .Je suis prête à vivre cette longue et magnifique aventure avec toi parce que tu es mon premier choix Damon .Tu es mien et je suis tienne .

Du soulagement et de la joie traversèrent lentement le corps du vampire qui resta un moment hébété .Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau ,Damon Salvatore était heureux .Sa Elena ,sa douce Elena lui avait donné quelque chose d'important pour le ténébreux vampire .Son amour .Il savait qu'elle l'aimait depuis le jour où Elena avait dit oui mais ses siècles de solitude ,de sang et de meurtres l'avaient rendu peu sûr de lui malgré son arrogance légendaire .Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit baiser sur la joue de la part de la brunette .

-Tu arrêtes de stresser maintenant ! Ordonna la belle brune en se levant du lit pour choisir une tenue dans l'énorme garde-robe que Damon lui avait offert dans les boutiques italiennes , qui se trouvaient à quelques minutes de leur appartement , malgré ses protestations mais Damon avait réussit à la faire taire avec son argument : « Tu es ma femme donc mon argent est à toi tout comme tous qui m'appartient ! »

Elle trouvait que se faire entretenir par son époux était assez gênant mais surtout rabaissant mais Damon s'en foutait royalement de sa conviction qui balaya rapidement par un petit sourire coquin qu'Elena avait rapidement compris .

-Merci pour la déclaration .Dit simplement le vampire en reluquant ouvertement son épouse .Parfaite souffla-t-il en se perdant un instant dans des pensées peu orthodoxes .

-Pour une fois que c'est moi qui en fait une et non toi .Je t'en fait jamais …Non Damon ça compte pas les je t'aime que je dis pendant qu'on fait l'amour .Répliqua Elena en ne se retournant même pas en sachant pertinemment ce qui passait en ce moment dans l'esprit un peu tordu de son mari .

-Que tu hurles plutôt ! Ce sont celles que je retiens le mieux. Ria-t-il en gênant quelque peu Elena malgré son habitude pour les répliques assez cochonnes de son époux .Tu m'en dois encore une dizaine. Répliqua Damon avec nonchalance mais de l'envie suintait de sa phrase anodine.

En entendant cette demande à peine dissimulée Elena sauta sur le lit deux place où se trouvait Damon toujours empêtré dans les couettes douillettes du lit .Elle jeta au sol le chemisier Chanel et la jupe noire de la même marque sans regarder où cela volaient .

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

-Il en manque un .Ria Damon en faisant rouler son épouse qui était hilare .Il attendait tranquillement le dernier ''je t'aime'' avec un sourire charmeur .Il est heureux pensa Elena en ne pouvant se retenir de sourire ,elle aimait rendre Damon heureux c'était tout simplement magique .Ce besoin ne s'était jamais manifesté dans ses relations amoureuses mais le ténébreux vampire , qui se trouvait sur elle , était l'exception à la règle . Les seuls personnes qu'Elena souhaitait de tout son cœur rendre heureux étaient Damon et Jeremy son petit frère .Je t'aime Damon pensa-t-elle avant d'embrassait son compagne .

-Je t'aime !

-Egalité .Souffla Damon en embrassant fougueusement la vampire qui avait laissée ses mains vagabondaient dans la chevelure corbeaux du vampire .Ses longues jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de la taille de son époux qui s'attaquait maintenant à la nuisette bleu de sa femme .

-Damon ! Damon ,non ! On doit partir tout de suite pour Mystic Falls ,je veux voir mes amies et mon petit frère ! Dit Elena sur un ton sans appel .

-Si je te laisse y aller ,je peux profiter de ma magnifique femme ? Proposa Damon en gardant son visage enfouie dans le cou délicat d'Elena qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que son corps s'embrasait .

-Non ! On va être en retard ,on feras ça à notre retour !

-Nous sommes riche Elena .Dit simplement le vampire en recommençant à embrasser la naissance de la poitrine de la brunette qui frémit de désir .

-Je le sais Damon .Tu me le répètes tout le temps mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma requête .

-J'ai un jet privé ! On peut partir quand on veux .Informa-t-il en regardant enfin Elena dans les yeux .

-Oh ! Embrasse-moi Damon ! Murmura la vampire

L'intéressé souffla un merci presque audible avant de fondre sur les lèvres déjà gonflées d'Elena .Une longue matinée ouvrait ses bras dorée au couple passionné .

-FIN CHAPITRE 1 -

Voilà .

Mon chapitre 1 est je l'espère intéressant et sympa à lire .J'attend avec impatience vos avis .

J'en ai réellement besoin car je suis novice et je voulais savoir si mon écriture n'est pas catastrophique ou si je devrais retravailler mon chapitre .

Je vous dis à bientôt ( dans une semaine environ )

Bye !

Niviie .


End file.
